Deadly Touches
by SamoaCookie
Summary: Sequel to 'Ghostly Touches'. Corvo's betrayal has swept him into the infamous Flooded District, and into Daud's awaiting grasp.


DEADLY TOUCHES

**I am so happy to see how MOST people responded to Ghostly Touches, so I decided to make a sequel of sorts. I hope you all enjoy! I own nothing!**

A chilly darkness held Corvo Attano's senses as Samuel his trusted friend and boatman went about setting the raft into the Wrenhaven River; allowing the currents to sweep the unfortunate assassin away to god knows where.

"Good luck to you my friend" the old sailor spoke softly "I noticed the mark on your hand a while back...hopefully it means something good will come your way" pausing to light a cheap cigarette, Sam inhaled deeply, the effects tobacco biting down the sudden craving before exhaling the smoke from his lungs. The wispy white smoke was quickly dispelled by the ocean wind. "Of course who can say...when The Outsider is involved".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

The feeling of air on his bared face, and the gentle rocking of the water current were what dragged Corvo from his state of poisoned rest. The feeling of cold fiberglass on his back was uncomfortable, and his insides ached along with his head. It was a welcome reprieve from the feeling of liquid fire he'd felt hours before hand. Where was he now? There was greenish decaying buildings surrounding him, and the pungent smell of stagnant water hung heavily in the air to mingle with the smell of old and forgotten industry.

"Flooded...District..." said the Serkonian male's hazed thoughts as his head fell back to stare at two darkly dressed people walking on an approaching bridge...two very familiar looking people.

For a moment, Corvo thought he was experiencing hallucinations when the two figured dissipated as a side effect of the poison but his gut turned cold when the pair reappeared at his side. The assassins who murdered his beloved Empress!

The one closest must've played a part in that fateful day for he instantly recognized the former Lord Protector "This is the one who was with the Empress when she died" the Whaler knelt down and grabbed his stubbed chin to study him closer "Poisoned. Tyvian stuff" his voice muffled by the mask he wore to hide his face.

"Amateur work" his companion kneeling at the front of the raft scoffed "he'll live; he's quite a looker ain't he?"

The one who still held Corvo's face spared his friend a glance before turning back to Corvo "That's up to Daud".

Daud! That damnable name was the last thing the former Lord Protector heard before unconsciousness claimed him yet again.

When his senses returned to him again, Corvo vaguely noticed himself leaning over the side of the vessel, his marked hand trailing in the green water. Weakly lifting his head, the brunette saw one of his captors ferrying them towards the shore. His watery vision could make out several other assassins standing in wait for them. The raft docked on the damp sand, and one of their number waded in to sling Corvo's limp form over his shoulder before placing him gently inside a steel elevator contraption.

"Where...am I now?" he wondered fuzzily to himself, surely Daud would be waiting at the top, ready to deal out whatever destiny awaited him. If only he could feel his extremities.

The steel elevator rolled up the side of the tall stucco build to a platform where some more Whalers were about. There was a poof of black and a new man appeared; he too looked painfully familiar. He wasn't dressed like the rest of the assassins opting to wear a vibrant red over coat and black pants with knee high brown boots. His features were sharp and bird like, his short brown hair was slick back to keep out of his scarred face. His dark mean eyes, lit up in dark bemusement was the elevator trundled closer. In his left arm he held a box, his weapons?

Daud.

"I know a great deal bodyguard" he spoke at last, walking next to the moving contraption which suddenly stopped. Gripping his useless marked hand Daud continued "I recognize these marks on your hand. A gift from your friend, the one who talks to you in the dark. Talks to you when you visit his shrines." he let Corvo's hand fall away "I visited those shrines too" the master assassin spoke casually like they were talking about the weather.

Whilst Corvo's mind was beginning to clear at last, he was able to fully register what the other was saying. The Outsider had given Daud abilities as well it seemed "I'll never let him kiss me again" he growled. He so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost missed what Daud had to say next.

"And I know what it felt like, to shove a blade into your Empress" he smirked unsheathing Corvo's butterfly sword.

Corvo's burning blues eyes narrowed in anger, how dare this murderer brag to him about Jessamine's demise "Damn it body move!" his thoughts were disrupted when Daud stroked his cheek with the deadly tip, expertly sliding the tip down to circle his throat in a mock slicing gesture.

"But I don't know you" he continued, his dark orbs were burning with curiosity and dare he say lust? "Who you are, or who you fight for. You're a mystery..." Corvo breathed relief when Daud retracted the sword from his vulnerable neck "I can't allow that" and with that the former Lord Protector watch horror struck as Daud pitched his weapons and gadgets down into a dark abyss below.

"No..." he cried weakly reaching out in vain, but it was gone now. The mild shock sent his flimsy mind whirling, and before he could protest Daud seized the opportunity to grab the weaker assassin and crush their lips together in a dominating kiss. The younger Serkonian squeaked in astonishment and feebly beat against the offending man's chest and face. Finally Daud released Corvo from his humiliation, a wide smirk upon his thin lips "be sure to fetch me some nice coin now" he said nodding to one of his men out of Corvo's vision.

Before he could demand a explanation, a punishing blow from behind sent the assassin reeling back into unawareness, but not before uttering out a single word to Daud "...Bastard...".

The End

**And that's all I wrote. I'm thinking of extending this though please reveiw and tell me if you think I ought too. Bye for now.**


End file.
